The present invention pertains to a hybrid package including IC chips and discrete components and to the manufacture thereof. In all hybrid packages presently known to the inventor, IC chips are mounted on a special substrate and encapsulated or hermetically sealed, after which the encapsulated or hermetically sealed chip is mounted and connected on to a substrate, or printed circuit board, of a hybrid system. The remaining components are then affixed to the system, external leads are attached thereto and the hybrid system is then inserted into a receiving structure and, generally, the entire receiving structure is filled with an encapsulating material to fixedly mount and protect the hybrid circuit. This method of mounting and encapsulating hybrid circuits is extremely unsatisfactory because the circuit cannot be tested until it is encapsulated in the receiving structure and, if a single connecting lead is improperly attached the entire structure must be disposed of. Further, the amount of labor involved in connecting the IC chips and discrete components is extensive because all of the connections must be made by hand.